Light can be Dark Too
by Captain Cutlas
Summary: Scorched sands and unwavering blue skies. Seto finds himself dreaming of ancient lands and revenge on his Pharaoh. Battle Kingdom only brought painful memories...
1. Chapter 1

Wow! I'm putting up another story! I'm so lazy. This story will have a plot…it'll have somethin'….eventually. Possibly Yami/Seto. I haven't decided yet. I love Kaiba so it's all him. Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, etc… Now I shall use my spooky and amazing powers to attempt a Yu-gi-oh fic! Gaze in awe at my powers! Oooh!

I own nothing! Nothing! All these characters are Kazuki Takahashi's. Bless his soul. He and Batman are my heroes. 

Light can be Dark Too

Sometimes he would just idly spend the whole day up on the school roof. Thick brick walls all around him and the open blue sky above. He felt completely free from everything…from everyone. It was his escape. This was one of those days. With a long sigh he stretched out onto his back, head resting on his palms. Sun above and troubles buried deep below. Down there. With _them._ An escape from the whispers and looks from those around him. A place all his own.

He liked how the puffy white clouds stood out against the blue. It was the only unchanging thing in his life since _then._ Ever since _that_ time only a few months ago the world has changed. For the worse. Yugi…no Yami had beat him. He couldn't figure out why he never noticed they were two people who were also one. It was hard for him to believe. An Ancient Egyptian spirit residing in Yugi's body was hard to accept. 

__

Hot sand shifting below his feet. The harsh sun hanging high above him. Shoulders bare and warm. Pyramids stretching high and seemingly mocking cruel winds that whipped around them. Startling azure eyes quell even that of the bluest skies. He gripped a heavy golden rod in his right hand. 

"Seth?" A commanding voice full of authority called him. In his mind. All around him at once. And yet from no where. He slowly turned the sound of that voice over in his head. And suddenly he felt fear. Fear and hate.

Kaiba suddenly woke up. A gentle breeze ruffling his hair as he sat up. Only a dream. Then why was he shaking? The last of the images from his dream faded away until they were at the fringes of his mind then disappeared. Disappeared to a locked away place of memories he didn't want to keep or remember.

Raising a hand to his face he stared at his palm. Kaiba could still feel the weight of the rod in his hand. He felt like if he blinked it would be there. The feel of its smooth surface still there. He feared was lurked in his mind. Because…it had something to do with Yami. With a past he doesn't care for. And yet, he wanted to know. Fear held the dreams back. Still, images leaked out. Even more so now ever since his defeat. 

__

Desert sand stretching so far off into the horizon. Bare feet walked down cool marble floors to stand in front of a large wooden door. Images of duel monsters and past duels carved into it. Weaving a story, tales of times long past.

He felt like he still needed to duel the Pharaoh. And beat him. But why? Power? Rivalry? No. Something more. Something that made his chest tighten and heart ache when ever he thought of it. Kaiba shook his head. He didn't want to know about the past. Didn't believe in it either. Lying back down, Kaiba closed his eyes.

"Kaiba-kun?" A timid voice disturbed the silence. Kiaba tipped his head up to see a boy standing behind him. Large golden necklace hanging low and glinting in the sunlight. Spiked hair of three colors, like Yami's.

Normally Kaiba would be angry at having been seen like this. Skipping classes. Lazily chipping the day away on the roof by napping. Instead his mood was subdued from the heat.

"Hmm, Yugi?" His low voice mingling perfectly with the silence. Like his voice alone could be heard and yet the silence would not be broken. 

"Are you alright, Kaiba-kun?" Yugi shifted nervously on either foot. He'd never seem Kaiba like this before and it bothered him. Bothered him because he was so normal. Just another high school student. 

Kaiba strung the back of his left arm over his eyes. His right hand loosely gripped into a fist, he still felt like the rod was still there. So warm. The sun or maybe the rod Or maybe, just maybe was it Yugi's presence. He wasn't sure.

Pale ivory skinned hands rested upon the door as strong arms pushed it open. The large doors didn't even creak as they opened before him. An expansive room lay before him. Decorated in tapestries and carvings on the walls. 

Yugi couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked how Kaiba looked at the moment. Not a cold-hearted CEO, not a genius. But mostly not a duelist. Just simply…himself. Unguarded and open. A small smile on his lips as he lay on the ground soaking in the sun. 

Kaiba was doozing off when he heard Yugi lay down next to him. He didn't mind sharing the sun…or even the sky. He was simply there. Not anyone or anything. He liked to be nothing. Liked not having to meet any regulations or expectations. Just nothing. Just nothing. 

Both Kaiba and Yugi lay on the roof together. Neither daring to break the unspoken truce between them. No Duel Monsters. No Pharaoh. No threatening past.

__

His eyes look sad. So very sad.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I promise you there will be a plot! ~_~ I'm such a dork. And talking! So much talking there will be. Sorry for all the run around. I'm just setting things up. Getting my thoughts out of my mind and such. Just kinda work out the story as I go along. Sorry that this is short! I'm surprised I'm even getting in another chapter on account of laziness and school work. 

The "~" are what Kaiba is thinking when awake. Eventually what he sees only in dreams will occur when he's awake. His past self and present self will become confused! Oh no!! 

I own nothing! These characters aren't mine…sadly. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Bless his soul.

Light can be Dark Too

Time only runs forward, right? There's no going back. The past is only one possibility. Done and gone. Except to those who may still dwell on the unchangeable.

But the future is endless. Hundreds, millions of possible futures are stretched out before you. You just need to pick a path. And then another. And then another. And then another… A never-ending cycle, until you die that is.

What happens if the past is in the future? Unavoidable despite the many paths? Can that even happen? Is something that already happened re-occurs again than who's to say it will end any differently?

__

Pale skin glowed faintly in the torchlight. Callused feet padded softly across the cool floor's surface. The large hall seemingly going on forever. Thick circular columns supporting a high ceiling. 

Kaiba sat at his desk. The gentle hum of his lap top in front of him threatening to lull him into sleep. He sat slumped forward, elbow on the desk and chin resting comfortably in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to sleep. Instead forced him self to stay away. If he allowed himself to get engulfed in the darkness than the dreams would come. 

Ever since he allowed himself to relax on the rooftop next to Yugi the visions came more vividly. Seemed more real until the heat of the air and the feel of a breeze against his bare chest was more than just imaginary. That was three days ago. He'd gone longer without sleep. But everything in him demanded him to let his eyes close and wander.

He didn't dare give in. Kaiba struggled against his mind's need to know what is haunting him. He didn't want to dream. Didn't want to know. Didn't want any of it. Because he's scared. Scared that what he sees really did happen. 

__

~The feeling of Yugi next to him made Kaiba shiver. He was Yami but not Yami. Not the same Yami, Kaiba felt he used to know. Used to? That didn't come out right. Kaiba shook his head angrily. He suddenly felt like screaming. His heart ached for Yami? To see him perhaps. Without a word Kaiba got up to leave.~

Reluctantly Kaiba turned those thoughts over in his mind. He felt love and hate for Yami. Yet, he really didn't know him. Grunting tiredly he got up and grabbed his white trench coat. He put it on then decided to take a long walk. Clear his thoughts. Fight off the sleep. 

__

~"Kaiba-kun," Yugi sat up and looked at him. Large violet eyes searching his own blue ones. 

"Yes?" He realized his voice was soft. Barely above a whisper. It bothered him. 

"Are you okay? I'm…umm…worried," Casting his eyes down Yugi to spoke in a whisper. He waited for Kaiba to respond. The silence was deafening. 

After an eternity Kaiba sighed, "I don't know." He then turned around and left.~

After some time Kaiba found himself in front of the Turtle Game Shop. He blinked in surprise. Had he really walked this far? It seemed like he'd been in a daze. Like his body was doing one thing and his mind another. The sun was already low in the sky. The buildings all around seemed to be on fire around their edges. 

__

Torch fire flickered as the tall figure strode past. No natural light was able to reach the hall. Just fire light. Scraping away at the darkness. Holding it back. 

Hesitantly Kaiba walked into the game shop. It was empty except for Yugi's grandfather who looked up, a surprised expression on his face. Why had he come here? Deep inside his mind a voice screamed love while another screamed vengeance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bubble gum is good for the sinuses. It doesn't anger up the blood. Does anyone ever read this not-the-story-but-the-author's-idiot-ranting stuff? I know I don't. I skip through it. Any who, I don't own these characters. Just thought I'd let you know…in case you thought I did. 

****

Warning! Yaoi! Yami/Seto! Bwahahaha! Yaoi=Male pairing. Meaning two guys together. They are homosexual. Homosexuals have sex with the same gender. If you were a homosexual male than you'd have relations with another male. Same goes for females. So this chapter has homosexuals. Homosexuals that are guys and have a sexual relationship. Do you understand? Yaoi is gay. Gays are homosexual. Homosexuals are two guys together or two girls. But there's no homosexual girls in here. That's gross. Only guys. Just Yami and Seto. Doing what homosexuals do. Having a relationship despite the fact that they are both male. Gay people can also be queers. Queers and gays and homosexuals are the same.

Light can be Dark Too

Kaiba sat at his school desk. The murmur of the teacher's voice distant. With a sigh, he shifted in his seat to look at Yugi. He mostly saw his back and some of his profile. Kaiba had always preferred to sit in the back of the class. He liked the solitude. Kaiba laughed dryly to himself. He was a loner by nature and choice.

__

~"Is there something you need Kaiba-kun?" Solomon asked politely. He was just as kind as Yugi and had the some compassionate look in his eyes.

Kaiba's hand twitched. His skin felt like it was crawling. "I-I would like to talk to Yugi, Motou-san."

Giving a thoughtful little "hmm" the old man got up from behind the store counter and went into the back. He came back a second later, Yugi in tow. Big purple eyes dancing in the light of the store.~

The oddest thing happened to Kaiba at that moment. He saw it. A vision. Something he was only supposed to see when he was asleep. Right? Nothing made sense any more. The very sight of Yugi made Kaiba drowsy. Like his body said "Yugi's here! Time to sleep! There's something you have to see!" 

__

~Seth stood before a tan-skinned youth. His unnatural tri-colored hair spiked up. Golden bangs shimmered in the lights. Kneeling down, Seth avoided the other teen's eyes.

"Do you fear me High Priest?" Seth sucked in deeply. Angry with him self when the hissing of his breath was obviously heard by the other. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Pharaoh, I…I'm not sure-"

"You know what I mean," The Pharaoh cut him off. Crimson red eyes aflame. He looked down on Seth. Mad at him for being afraid. The High Priest stared at the floor nervously; feeling pinned down under the other's gaze.

Finally he found his voice, "I'm afraid…that…you'll leave me to the darkness…"~

It was all-wrong! That image had just forced its way into his mind. The next thing he new Yugi was standing in front of him, face taut with worry shouting at him. 

__

~"Kaiba-kun! Kaib-kun!! Are you okay?!" Kaiba took a step back. Pristine blue eyes showing shock and even fear. Yugi was caught off guard at having seen such strong emotions on the normally cold teen. 

"Yugi, I…I don't know what's happening to me," without a backwards glance Kaiba ran. He wanted to get far away and didn't stop until his chest burned and his breaths came in sharp gasps.~

Furrowing his brows, Kaiba tried to rid his mind of thoughts from last night. What is happening to him? Is he going crazy? He felt like he was two people and now his other side wanted to come out. Kaiba jumped slightly as the school bell rang. Wearily, he got out of his seat. Straightened his shoulders, lately he'd been letting them sag like the weight of the world was holding them down. 

"Umm, excuse me Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba hadn't even noticed Yugi was there. He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts. 

"I was wondering about last night." But Yugi didn't get any further. Kaiba's eyes opened wide, his knees felt like jelly and he wondered if they'd support his weight. He tumbled forward right onto Yugi. Guess that means a no. 

Everything in Kaiba's mind was screaming. His head felt like in was splitting open. With one hand clutching his head, he fought down a scream. Kaiba barely registered what was happening as his much larger body pushed Yugi to the ground. An "umph" escaped his lips as he landed on top of Yugi. Then everything went black.

__

The Pharaoh felt his heart leap. He cared deeply for his High Priest and wasn't ready for the strangled reply that Seth gave him. "Leave him to the darkness?" What did Seth mean?

"Seth, I would never do anything to hurt you." He wanted to pull Seth into his arms but he knew the priest was too unstable, to unsure of himself. He'd found Seth, or rather Seth had found him years ago. He let his mind wander to when a cocky brunette boy just a year older had entered the palace. His eyes were like steel, just like his determination.

"Yami…" Seth looked up at his Pharaoh. What was he thinking? Seth loved to be around the Pharaoh but not when they talked about his problems.

Kneeling down in front of his priest, Yami put his hand on his shoulder. Frowning slightly when Seth flinched at his touch. 

"Remember when you first came here?" A smile crept onto the Pharaoh's face. "You were with a convey from a neighboring kingdom. A gift from the king, Amothia. I knew we'd be friends when I saw you. You were so sure of yourself. I liked your confidence."

Seth remembered, How could he forget? He'd been trained in the black arts since a child. All for the purpose of serving the Pharaoh of Egypt. For that reason he hated the Pharaoh he'd never met. 

"I hated you. I still…I think I still do." Seth's voice trembled. He loved the Pharaoh for being his friend and caring for him but also hated him. Because Seth didn't want to be a priest. He would rather spend his days with his little brother and even…with Yami. But no, he had to continue his magic use and offer political advice to Yami. 

Yami hated himself too. He didn't want his priest to suffer. Those deep blue eyes swirling pools of emotions. Darkness. That's what his name meant. The one thing Seth feared. Cold, never ending darkness. A black void that swallows everything. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Yami found himself pressing his lips to Seth's. One hand trailing down his back. His fingers curling into the priest's soft brown hair. The Pharaoh couldn't stop himself from devouring the other. His lips demanded entrance to Seth's mouth.

A strangled moan escaped Seth's throat as he felt Yami's hot lips against his own. Mind racing, Seth tried to push Yami away but to no avail. The hungry Pharaoh pushed his priest to the ground, both hands pinning Seth down. 

"Don't…stop" Seth groaned after Yami released his lips and began to suck at his neck. Both panting for breath.

"I can't…I love you Seth." He continued to pay close attention to Seth's slender white neck. So unusual forsome one to have such pale skin_, Yami had thought from the first time he saw the priest. Like an angel._

The High Priests eyes closed shut tightly. He didn't want to hear those words, but needed them non-the less. Seth always was afraid of the darkness. The loneliness it brings. Because love wasn't a sure thing. The person you love could leave you. You would be lonely. Alone. In the dark. 

"YAMI!" Kaiba's eyes popped open and he looked down to see Yugi beneath him. The boy was clutching his arm. How long was he out? Kaiba knew it couldn't have been more than a second but that dream was an eternity.

"Wh-what did you say?" Yugi winced slightly, Kaiba's weight crushing him. Jounochi rushed over to Yugi, followed by Anzu and Honda.

Deep brown eyes glared daggers at Kaiba, "Get offa him!" He reached down to grab Kaiba but stopped when he noticed Yugi wasn't Yugi any more, he was Yami…and Kaiba and Yami were staring at each other like they'd never seen each other before. 

Neither moved. Yami was transfixed by the look in Kaiba's eyes. He barely breathed and had to force himself to not grab the CEO and kiss him. The Pharaoh could nearly taste Kaiba. The smell of him alone enough to make Yami want him even more. Like spices. His High Priest always smelt like spices. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well howdy there reader! I'm not doin' much on this story. School is coming to an end and all my teachers see it as their honorable duty to load me down with homework. Not to mention my heater broke and it's colder than a freezer down here. Brr! My toes are numb! **wears gloves** Can't type…. Fingers frozen….I'd rather be in Hell….at least I'd be warm.

You know, this isn't really even R. More like PG or PG-13…I'm just wary. I tend to fucking swear sometimes. By the way, there might be some swearing. =D 

Yaoi! Beware! I'm a loyal Yami/Seto fan! I love yaoi. This contains just that my friend. I could never see Seto with any one really…but me… =D But if he **was** with anyone it would be Yami. Down with Seto and Jounochi!! Grrr!

~ This means he's awake! If it's just plain Italics than Seto is asleep!

Light can be Dark Too

"Y-you…" Kaiba gasped, not hiding his shock. He couldn't tear his gaze away from those deep pools of red flames. Yami's eyes held him steadfast. A coughing caught both individuals attention, as Anzu nervously looked every where but at them.

Pale cheeks turned a deep red. Mumbling some thing or other about being busy, Kaiba stood up. Yami still lay on his back staring up at Kaiba. Ever since Battle Kingdom had occurred and he got his memories back, all he could think about was his priest, Seth. 

"What's the matter Yami? Did that jerk Kaiba hurt you?" With a growl Joey eyed Kaiba suspiciously. Yami shook his head slowly. He sat up and ran a thin hand through glossy seemingly black hair. 

"Back off mutt." Kaiba growled back, gathering his composure and returning to normal. With one graceful movement he swept up his suitcase and brushed past Yugi's friends. 

__

Mercilessly the hot Egyptian sun beat down on the rolling desert sands. The air thick with the smell of the humid sands and papyrus. Reeds grew bountifully by a snaking azure river. Its waters browned with mud near the banks but stretching out to sparkle blue under the sunlight.

Two figures ran over the sand towards those waters. They tread lightly on their bare feet, the sand scorching to the touch. The smaller of the two was tugging the other along, his tanner hand firmly gripping the other's pale hand.

"Seth! Come one!" the shorter teen laughed aloud. Spiked hair danced back and forth as he ran. The sun made his skin shine golden brown. 

A small smile on his thin lips, Seth allowed his Pharaoh to drag him to the water's edge. He'd normally never be so submissive but Yami was just too cute to turn down. Seth shaded his eyes with his free hand. Shimmering heat lines danced in the distance on the water's surface.

Absorbed in the beauty of the water, he didn't have any time to resist as Yami threw himself down. Still holding Seth's hand, the momentum caused the boy to fall onto the smaller one. He fought back a blush as he settled his eyes onto Yami's. Endless blue eyes locked with flaming red ones. 

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Seto shot up from his seat in his limo. He'd practically jogged to his awaiting ride after the confrontation with Yami and right when he got comfortable in the leather seats, nodded off to a light sleep. Now he was wide-awake, brown hair tussled and covering his eyes. 

"Leave me alone…" The words slipped past his lips as a low murmur. He fought back a sob as his lids grew heavy. _NO! I don't want this any more!_ He screamed silently to himself but his eyes stung with being opened. 

~ _"Big brother!" a streak of black lightening shot past opened doors to pounce on Seth._

"Mokota," Seth laughed aloud falling back onto his bed. His younger brother clinging to his waist. He hadn't seen Seth for quit some time. Three years to be exact. That was when Seth was given to the pharaoh as a gift.

"I've waited so long to see you big brother! When Father said we were coming here I-" Seth cut him off by hugging him tightly.

"Mokota, I'm so glad to see you! I have a surprise for you!" With a quick kiss to Mokota's head, Seth scooped him up and carrying the protesting youth over his shoulder, went into another room.

The brunette set his little brother down. The room was slightly small than his own and adorned in Duel Monsters. Carvings of the Shadow Games sprawled over the walls. 

"Wow…it's so beautiful…"

Seth looked down at Mokota and smiled, "It's yours. You're staying here." ~

Kaiba barely breathed. The images burned into his mind. The limo pulled to a stop but Kaiba didn't get out when the door was opened. He brought a shaky hand to his forehead. Why did he just see that? He wasn't even asleep. He didn't even hear the shouting from his driver as he slumped over into a deep sleep.


End file.
